


Valentine's Kiss

by Mirlinish



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirlinish/pseuds/Mirlinish





	Valentine's Kiss

Kiku sat on his knees before Arthur, with his hands on his upper legs. It was quiet; none of the two had said a lot since they arrived at Kiku's house. They didn't need the words, because their thoughts were already on the same line.

Kiku stared into the Brit's eyes and saw the blush on the other's cheeks. It was the same blush that he knew had appeared on his own cheeks as well. They were both shy and nervous, like they always were when they were together and today was not different.

While staring into the Brit's eyes, Kiku felt like drowning in them and smiled shyly. He saw Arthur coming closer little by little and – when the Brit was close enough - carefully placed his hands onto Arthur's shoulders.

Soon an arm was wrapped around Kiku's waist and Arthur pulled him slightly closer. The two men were still staring in each other's eyes as their blushes became an even deeper red.

Kiku felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest and an explosion of butterflies in his stomach. They were tickling him from the inside and making the Japanese man feel light-headed.

Arthur's face kept coming closer and when their faces were close enough, Kiku closed his eyes, waiting for Arthur to minimise the distance between their lips.

It didn't take long before Kiku felt the Brit's lips against his own. He felt how Arthur took a deep breath through his nose and slowly moved his lips against Kiku's. The Japanese nation moved his lips together Arthur's lips and felt the Brit pulling him slightly closer. He let it happen and soon noticed that Arthur was pulling him onto his lap.

Blushing and not pulling away from the kiss, Kiku moved and sat on his knees over Arthur's lap. His breath staggered when Arthur wrapped his arms tightly around his waist and gently wrapped his own arms tighter around Arthur's neck.

As if someone had given them a sign, they both parted their lips and slowly slipped their tongues into each other's mouth. When their tongue's met, Kiku shivered slightly and pressed his body closer against Arthur's. Then he let his fingers slowly entwine with Arthur's messy hair and let a soft moan escape his lips.

Arthur pulled away slightly, but kept their faces close by pressing his forehead and nose against Kiku's. They stared at each other again and were still blushing.

Arthur looked away slightly and made Kiku wonder if something was wrong. Just when Kiku wanted to ask if something was on his mind, Arthur spoke.

"Happy valentine's day, Kiku," the Brit said in a soft tone. He looked Kiku in the eye again.

Kiku saw Arthur's blush becoming worse and felt his own cheeks glowing more as well. He hadn't noticed it had been valentines, but when Arthur had mentioned it, he suddenly remembered. A small loving-but-shy smile appeared on his lips. "Happy valentines to you too, Asa-san," He said and brought his face towards Arthur's again, quietly asking for another kiss, which he received quicker than he had expected.

**~The End~**


End file.
